Meeting Him
by MyloveTMI
Summary: This is Clary's first week of high school and it's gotten pretty strange. First, Simon asks Clary an insane question. Then, she meets a flamboyant boy with glitter covering everything he carried. Finally, she meets a cute boy that's the captain of the soccer team. Will these people make or break her high school experience?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick fact about me: My cat's name is Frankie Fritty Frat Nancy Grace Adele Neil**

 **(Adele as in the singer and Clary's middle name)**

The alarm clock blared it's siren that sung unending throughout the room. Clary rolled over and flipped a pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the wake up call from hell.

At that moment, Jocelyn ran into Clary's bedroom with her hands smashed against her ears while she screamed ,"Turn it off, Clary! Make it stop!"

Clary lifted the edge of the pillow off her head, only ten did she realize how loud the alarm really was.

"Oh my gosh! Mom I'm so sorry! I didn't remember to take it off the music dock last night and it was at a high volume. I'm sorry." She ran over to her mother to give her an apologetic hug.

"It's fine, but don't let it happen again. Come get breakfast." She said as she grabbed Clary's hand and guided her to the kitchen.

"So, it's a big day. It's your first day of high school. Do you feel more superior yet?" Jocelyn asked after serving Clary a plentiful breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Well, I don't feel extremely wise beyond my years at this point in time but ask me again tomorrow. After her mom told her to go get dressed, she raced up stairs with a stark smile on her freckled face. Clary had had her first day of school outfit picked out two weeks prior, and she decided it was her most stylish outfit she had probably ever picked out.

She put on a pair of distressed dark wash skinny jeans and a simple black V-neck T shirt. She slipped on her maroon high top Converse and slid a few silver necklaces on. One in particular was a silver chain with a ring strung along. The ring was embellished with a pattern of stars with an M etched into the inside, for the sole purpose of the wearer to be left with an M indented onto their finger after wearing the article. Clary liked the idea but she never really understood why she owned this piece of jewelry because none of her or her mother's initials had any M's in them.

She quickly grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs to say goodbye to Her mom.

"Bye, Mom! Don't drink another sleeping potion without my supervision!"

That was their little inside joke. Once when Clary was 7, Jocelyn had a cold and took two doses of cough syrup, which would knock you out with only one dose. When Clary came home from school, she saw Jocelyn passed out on the couch and she was slowly falling onto the floor. Clary tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't move so elementary age Clary thought her mom was dead. She called 911 and within for next half hour, Jocelyn was in a hospital bed and don't wake up until almost 2 days later. Ever since that day, they've had their own inside joke.

Clary ran out the door, but not before saying goodbye to her cat, Church, and walked to her best friend Simon's house to ride with him to school. She knocked on the door and he answered wearing a Big Bang Theory t-shirt that was printed with Sheldon saying "Bazinga!" He grabbed his Star Wars messenger bag and yelled for his sister Rebecca to meet him at the car so she can drive us.

When we get out to the car, he turns and looks at me with a hopeful look flashing across his face.

"What? What is it? Tell me what you're thinking?"

"So, I was thinking. We're in high school now and I'm allowed to date. And you probably know that I've had a crush on you since we were kids." He explained to Clary.

"You're scaring me Simon, where are you going with this?"

"I'm asking you if you'll go out with me, Clary?"

"Simon, I'm sorry, but I can't. I love you, but I love you like a brother."

"Well, at least it was worth a try!" A disappointed expression crosses his face. Clary reached over to touch his hand as a reassuring gesture.

"We're in high school now so let's enjoy it while it lasts!" And at that final note, they sped off to their new school that they'll be spending the next 4 years at.

 **I hope you guys liked that first chapter in this story! Please review and comment! Constructive criticism and praise is appreciated.(;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, not sorry for some of the lines in this chapter. I stole a couple from the show because I just absolutely needed to include them! Please enjoy!**

When they pulled up to the school, Clary almost jumped out of the car as it was trying to find a parking spot.

"Woah there, jumping bean. I don't want you to hurt yourself on the first day of school just because of your unexplainable source of excitement." Simon chuckled and got out of the car. He walked around the back of the vehicle to open Clary's door for her, like a true gentleman.

"Here we are, Your Highness. Please allow me to escort you and flaunt you in front of all of these peasants." He bowed mockingly and took her hand in his, leading her to the front office.

Clary gave a surprised giggle. "Remember what I said, Simon. Don't try anything or I will be forced to execute you via guillotine." She narrowed her eyes at him before he began to speak.

"When have I ever tried anything?" Simon said, a mischievous grin playing across his face.

They walked hand in hand, joking about all of the little "peasants" scurrying around them like ants. When they reached the front office, the secretary asked for each of their names and handed them their schedules. They were about to leave when a flash of something ran in front of them to block their way to class. The flash turned out to be a him with glitter covering every crevice the eye could see. His hair was black and spiked up with glitter hair gel.

"Hello, darlings! My name is Magnus Bane and I'm the class president, reigning over all for 2 years straight." He stuck out a hand with nails painted with a shimmery navy blue polish. Clary reached out and warily shook the other boys hand.

"I don't mean to sound rude and I'm sorry, but if you don't mind we have to get to class. We don't want to be late on our first day, now do we." Clary turned to Simon who winked at her, making her blush a little. He the turned to Magnus and gave him a weak apologetic smile.

Magnus quickly dropped a glittery wink at Simon, who in return looked slightly taken aback, and turned back to Clary.

"Um, so there's a lot of winking going on and we gotta go. So bye, Magnus!" Clary shot an estranged glare at both of them.

As they turned to leave, Magnus grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him towards a secluded area in the office where no one would see them.

"So Simon, are you more of a flower or cologne guy?" At that Simon yanked his arm out of Magnus' firm grip and ran to the door to reach Clary.

When Simon finally caught up to Clary, she was already halfway to their classroom. They were silent the rest of the way, both in their minds questioning what had just happened. They reached the classroom and the teacher assigned them each their seats. Mr. Penhallow sat Simon towards the front next to Isabelle Lightwood, who looked flushed and slightly panicky after Simon took his place at his desk. Clary, on the other hand, was seated in the back corner of the room inbetween Sebastian Verlac and Jace Herondale. When she turned to say hello to him, he flashed her a quick, but flirty, prize-winning smile. Sebastian on the opposite side of her was scrawling out a messy note and past it to Clary. It read ,"This is going to be my favorite class now that you're sitting next to me.3" She rolled her eyes, crumpled up the note, and threw it at his forehead.

 _This_ , she thought, _is going to be the weirdest year yet. She had already met a boy who was surely a unicorn in a past life and she already had 2 guys flirting with her. What's next? A popular girl wants to hang out with me?_

And that's exactly what happened later that day.

 **So what did you guys think? Was it any good? Please review and comment. Constructive criticism and praise is appreciated!**

 **~ MyloveTMI ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Btw when I say hangry, I mean hangry. As in hungry and the hunger causes anger. H** **angry** **.**

As Clary walked to lunch with Simon, she stopped by her locker to grab her lunch box. When she opened her locker a folded piece of notebook paper fell out.

"Ooh, a secret admirer! Whose it from?" He grabbed the note from her hand and unfolded it. Clary tried to yank it from his hand, but he held it up in the air where she couldn't reach it.

"Dear Clarissa, you are the light of my life, the peanut butter to my taco, my everlasting love. I love that we will spend everyday for the rest of the year sitting next to each other in History class. Love, your secret admirer." Simon read allowed. Clary gave up jumping for the note and sighed.

"I feel like this is from Sebastian, but I could be Jace. I sit in between them and they've been flirting with me. Ugh, I can't handle any more of this. I'm too hungry. Let's go."

As they approached the cafeteria, a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes blocked their way in.

"What is it with people blocking our way to the most important places in school?" Clary complained to Simon. Simon just stood in his place with his mouth gaping wide open.

 _I don't blame him_ , she thought, _She's gorgeous_.

"Well that wasn't very nice. I'm Isabelle Lightwood. I've never seen you here before. And you are?" Isabelle asked her.

"I'm Clary Fairchild and I'm late for lunch. I'm also pretty hangry, if you know what I mean. The only cure is to consume a minimum of 3 items of food on the next 30 seconds. So if you'll excuse me..." Clary nudged past the other girl while Simon ran to catch her, giving Isabelle an apologetic shrug on his way .

Clary hadn't even taken 2 bites of her tuna sandwich before she almost choked, because Simon told her a joke about Mr. Penhallow.

Isabelle walked up to their table and sat down uninvited. "What're we laughing about?" She chuckled at the joke she didn't hear.

"What is your problem? I'm just trying to eat my lunch and then you show up like we're best friends! Is this some kind of bet?" Clary burst out, red in the face. Isabelle got up and walked around the table to Clary's side that was opposite from Simon.

"Between you and me, I'm trying to make nice with you so I can get close to him." Isabelle whispered in her ear.

"You dirty little-"

Woah, let's not get fiesty!" Isabelle got up and walked behind Simon, dragging her fingers across his shoulders in a seductive way.

She went back to the "popular" table and pointed at Clary, making her friends laugh at some sort of sick joke Isabelle made about her.

"What's her deal. Are you guys old friends or something?" Simon said, clearly oblivious.

"Um, I guess you could say we're on the verge of something special." Clary smiled at Simon and finished her lunch and made her way to her next class.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for making Izzy a "people user", but I promise she'll get better further in the story. Review and comment! Constructive criticism and praise is appreciated!(;**

 **~ MyloveTMI ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank those of you who reviewed and followed this story! Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans:) Btw, when Jace calls Clary "Ginger", this is from my personal experience! I have auburn hair, but everyone calls me "Gingie" anyways. Enjoy!**

The rest of the day went by in a flash. The next thing Clary new, she was back at home sitting on the couch petting Church.

"How was your day today, Church?" The cat responded with a lazy purr and nudged closer to Clary, chuckling quietly at her pet.

"Well, as far as my day, I made a friend," Clary said referring to Magnus ,"an enemy, and I met 2 possible suitors. This is our little secret: I kind of like the blonde one, but he's a little full of himself." Church hissed a quick retort and jumped off the couch to his food bowl.

Just then the doorbell rang. Clary jumped off the couch and ran to the door. _It's probably Simon_ , she thought to herself. She open the door and was surprised to see that Jace was standing on her doorstep.

"Good afternoon ma'am. Would you like to..." He said looking up from the ground.

"What? I didn't know you lived here. Nice to see ya, Ginger!" Clary glared at him while he had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Why are you here? And what are you wearing?!" She burst out laughing after she looked at his brown button down shirt with multiple colorful patches adorning the shoulders.

"I volunteer for the local Boys Scouts of America after school and on the weekends. And for your information, we're selling survival kits so people like you don't die in the wilderness." He said as he jabbed a finger at her.

"Ok, goodbye. Thank you for underestimating me." And at that she slammed the door in his face.

 **Simon- Meet me at Java Jones.**

 **Clary- Okay but you're paying $$$**

 **Simon- Anything for the Queen** **|\/\/|**

 **Clary- Was that supposed to be a crown?**

 **Simon- Yes it was, Your Highness**

 **Clary- Okay, My King. Meet you there!**

"Hi, um, I'll have a vanilla latte with no whip cream please. Thank you, Kaelie!" She sad to their waitress. She was their regular table help every time they came to Java's.

"So, you got any juicy gossip for me?" Simon leaned closer to Clary like he was actually expecting any gossip from her at all.

"What do you think of Isabelle?", she blurted out suddenly.

"I guess she's okay. I mean, don't get me wrong, she beautiful, but she has a bit of an attitude."

"A bit?! Are we talking about the same person?" Clary scoffed as she recalled Isabelle's visit at lunch earlier that day.

"Okay then, let's just not hang out with her. Calm down!" Simon said to Clary.

When their coffee got to their table, they finished while Simon droned on about the latest Star Wars movie.

They walked out of Java Jones laughing before Clary ran into something. It felt like a wall, but it was covered in cloth. She looked up to see Sebastian smiling down at her.

 **Ooh, so what do you think of this chapter? Sorry for this chapter being so short): Review and comment. Constructive criticism and praise is appreciated!(;**

 **~ MyloveTMI ~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, beautiful. How's your day going?" Sebastian asked her with a flirtatious grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I have a date to keep enjoying without you in the way. Goodbye!" Clary fired back before grabbing Simon's hand and dragging him behind her.

"Woah, fiesty! Where you going?" Sebastian latched onto her arm, dragging her back to her original spot.

"Let go of me! If you didn't hear me before, I said I have a date. With Simon to be exact."

"You'd rather go on a date with a loser like him than with a guy like me? Whatever." And at that, he spun on his heel and left her, shocked at his insult that he directed towards Simon.

"So, he's a jerk. He's probably the worst person I've ever met. I bet he kicks puppies and trips the elderly in his free time." Simon said, wide-eyed surprise stuck on his face. Clary giggled at his guess at what Sebastian does outside of school.

"Just don't ask. I'll see if Mr. Penhallow can move my assigned seat far away from him. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll be seated by you." She poked Simon in the chest, him clutching his heart in pretend hurt.

The downside to that plan was that she would be moved away from Jace. _Wait_ , she realized, _am I crushing on him? This can't be happening._

She grabbed Simon's arm in a irrational panic. He looked at her with worried eyes, but relaxed when she smiled at him.

"Let's go to your house so we can read manga and watch Doctor Who." She suggested quickly. This was his favorite thing to do with her,

"Okay. It's a date!" He said with an excited expression crossing his face.

The next day at school, she saw Magnus in the hall. He almost stopped her on her way to class but she ran and yelled a quick ,"We'll talk later! Sorry!"

When she reached history, she asked the teacher to move her seat away from Sebastian, but he moved him instead of Clary. The good news was she was still sitting next to Jace. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her notebook before Jace grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer to him.

"If you tell anyone about the boys scout thing I will end you." He threatened her with a serious look in his eyes.

Clary scoffed. "What kind of threat is that. What are you going to do? Call all of your little birdie friends to poop on my mom's car?" Before he could answer, the teacher called Clary's name to put on the attendance record.

"Touché." she heard Jace say with a smirk on his face.

 **Hello, my lovelies! How did you like this chapter? Please, review and comment. Constructive criticism and praise are appreciated!(;**

 **~ MyloveTMI ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting earlier! I normally post everyday, but I don't know what happened. Anyway, enjoy!**

A week or so passed at school with Clary barely noticing. She got bored in almost every class, with the exception of a close few. It was the same routine everyday. Same classes (there was no alternating classes) with the same people talking about the same things. Jace and Sebastian would flirt with her endlessly, but she got a break from Sebastian during class since Mr. Penhallow moved him next to Simon.

"So Ginger, what's your deal? Are you hot and nerdy by day, hot superhero by night? Or are you sort of a Comicon Hipster?" Clary had no idea what he meant by "Comicon Hipster". She was thinking a person who goes to Comicon and performs all of the theme songs with a bassoon. She really didn't know but she was thinking about it so much that she didn't realize Jace snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Hey! Calm down, Blondie! I was just thinking, I'm not dead. And for your information, I am an artist who enjoys manga and hates terribly conceited people such as yourself." She said with a smile while gesturing to his face with a pencil. He looked down at his desk with an exhausted look adorning his features and turned back around to face the front of the room. Clary could swear that She heard Jace muttering ," It's hard being this beautiful." Clary stifled a giggle, but failed horribly. She ended up snorting and everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry." Clary slouched in her seat in an attempt to hide.

Clary walked with Simon to his locker and commented frequently on his rant about Star Trek. When they reached his locker, he opened it and a note fell out.

 **Dear Simon,**

 **I'm going to a party tomorrow night and you're invited. Pick me up at 6.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Isabelle Lightwood**

Heblushed fiercely while Clary scowled an ripped the note out of his hand.

"Please don't tell me your going to this party! She likes you, but she told me that she's using me to get to you. She's bad news. Please, Simon." Clary begged. _I probably shouldn't have told him truth, but it's for the greater good._ Clary was just worried and convinced herself she's the good guy.

One of Clary's friends from middle school, Aline, texted Clary after school that day.

 **A- Do you want to have a sleepover tonight?**

 **C- Umm sure I guess**

 **A- Is it ok if I invite a few people?**

 **C- Yeah that's fine but I don't know why you're checking with me**

 **A- Cool! See you at my house at 7**

When Clary arrived at Aline's house, she noticed a few expensive looking cars parked in the driveway and on the street in front of the house. She knocked on the front door and someone yelled "Come in!" She opened the door and walked towards the sound of voices, a few were squealing some boys name, while the others were talking about prom dresses.

Clary entered the kitchen and joined alone at the island in the middle of the kitchen, surveying which girls where here. So far she saw mostly the cheerleaders. There was Kaelie, Helen, Camille, Lily, and...Isabelle?! What was she doing here?

Isabelle notices the look of shock on Clary's face.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in!" She grinned a grin containing so much venom, it could kill 5 people all at once.

 **Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?(sorry that was annoying). Can you guess what movie that quote's from? Review and comment. Constructive criticism and praise is appreciated!(;**

 **~ MyloveTMI ~**


	7. Chapter 7

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"strongSorry for the short chapters! I get creative bursts and I just have to write. Enjoy!/strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""I'm sorry, I can't do this." Clary said before walking towards the door. Aline ran and stopped her, dragging her to a corner where no one could hear them./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""What is it? Do you have bad blood with Izzy or something? If that's the case, I can fix that."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Aline, she's using me to get to Simon! She's using me! Do you know how that feels? It feels like you're helpless and useless, ironically speaking. It's like that's your only use in this world and when they're done using you, you just get thrown into the gutter! I just can't deal with her right now." Clary burst out. At this point, everyone was staring at her like she was a madwoman, which she kind of technically was./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Why don't you cool off in one of the upstairs bedrooms and I'll come get you after 10 minutes have passed. Okay?" Clary ran upstairs and locked herself in the first bedroom she came to. She sat down on the bed, on the verge of tears, and laid down. She slowly began falling asleep and the next thing she knew was that she was in a deep slumber and nothing could wake her up./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"************************* /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"Clary woke up with something covering her face. She could see through it like mesh but it was red. She slowly realized that her thick, blazing hair was strewn across her face. She pushed her hair to the side, spitting out a few strands in the process./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"She sat up and saw a face staring at her, beautiful but deadly./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Isabelle, why are you here?!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""While you were sleeping, they pushed me in here and locked the door from the outside. I've been watching you sleep for the past hour and a half, but I checked Instagram occasionally. Tried waking you up, but you sleep like the dead." Isabelle said in a bored tone./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Okay, that's not creepy, but why did they lock you in here?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""They want us to learn how to get along. Aline said that you have a problem with me. Is that true?" She said, leaning forward to intimidate Clary./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""If you stop using me to get to Simon there'd be no problem at all, but seeing as you emare/em the type of person who doesn't back down, I don't think that's possible." Clary noted./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Oh no, it's fine. I don't need you to get to him. Like you said, I'm me. I don't back down from a challenge. Though it isn't much of a challenge, I can get Simon all on my own. Truce?" Isabelle said sweetly./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""I don't like you Isabelle, but I'd do anything for Simon. Truce." She said shaking Isabelle's hand/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""And just call me Izzy. It makes it look like we're friends, so the others won't lock us in a room again." She got up and tried the door, and it unsurprisingly opened./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"*************************/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"They got downstairs and everyone was already talking each other. Clary walked up to Aline, joining in the conversation about prom. Izzy went to the other group taking about the latest movies./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""So, did you two make up?" Aline questioned Clary./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Um, yeah. We did. She promised not to use me to get to Si, and that she will just win him over with her good looks and "shining personality." Clary joked and both of them giggled./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"The rest of the night was uneventful. They played truth or dare, watched The Notebook, then they stayed up on their phones and talking until about two in the morning./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"Once everyone woke up, the ate breakfast, talked and hung out, and went home. When Clary got home, Simon was already in the kitchen./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""Okay, you have to tell me everything. Who was there? What gossip did you hear? What'd you guys do?" Simon asked her with an overly excited gleam in his eyes. Clary grabbed a poptart and sat down to tell Simon what went down./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;""So, here's what happened"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"strongHow was it? Was it good? Review and comment. Constructive criticism and praise are appreciated!(;/strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px;"strong~ MyloveTMI ~/strong/div 


End file.
